DRW Long Haired Punk
Paul Carson | survivor = Debbie Willett | s2 = Mindy Baker | pp= 30,000 each to join | reward = 30,000 to defeat Paul 60,000 each to security room | weapon = Molotov Cocktail | w2 = Pipe bombs | w3 = Remote controlled bomb car | call = I spotted a guy with long hair over in one of the WOMEN'S CLOTHING SHOP'S in WONDERLAND PLAZA. He's holdin' a Molotov Cocktail... You'd better be careful...Dead Rising Game Script, IGN, (January, 2009). | prev = The Drunkard | next = A Sick Man The Woman Left Behind }} Long Haired Punk is a scoop in Dead Rising. It takes place in Casual Gals in the Wonderland Plaza. It involves Paul Carson, a pyromaniac who is terrorizing two women. Overview Frank receives a call from Otis saying there is a long haired guy who has a Molotov cocktail. When Frank arrives in Wonderland Plaza it would be a good time to pick up another Out of Control Small Chainsaw.Dead Rising: Weapon Guide by Vermilion, GameFAQs, (November 2, 2006). Frank finds Paul Carson threatening two women, Mindy Baker and Debbie Willett, with a Molotov cocktail in the store's closet. Paul accuses them of making fun of him. Frank startles Paul when he knocks over a gasoline can, prompting Paul to attack him.Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens. After Paul is defeated, he drops his Molotov cocktail and ignites himself. As he lies on the floor burning, Frank extinguishes him with a nearby fire extinguisher. After the fire has been put out, Paul apologizes for his actions and Frank offers to bring him to the Security Room. He is able to free and calm Mindy and Debbie from the closet, and they follow Frank to the Security Room as well. Introduction Battling Paul align=right style="width:250px" style="border-radius:30px;-moz-border-radius:30px;-webkit-border-radius:30px; clear:right; float:right;margin:0px;border:1px solid #690;background-color:#CDA;padding:6px;width:250px" valign=top style="padding-left:2px;margin-left:66px" Photo Op for Prestige Points Up to 10,000 PP As Paul lights himself on fire } :;Heavy Machine Gun The Heavy Machine Gun from the Leisure Park convicts is perfect to defeat Paul. Paul will be unable to hit you as the gun is so powerful it knocks him over repeatedly.Dead Rising Compilation of FAQs and Guides, Xbox.com. ; Melee weapons In the alternative, the official guide states the best way to defeat Paul is to have a good melee weapon and continue to stay on Paul's tail, chasing him down as he runs away. If Frank stays in constant motion, running to the right or left of the fleeing punk and giving his tossed pipe bombs a wide path, he can pass by the exploding bombs unharmed. , p. unknown Frank can also jump kick Paul or hit him with a melee weapon when he tries to change directions. Occasionally Paul will turn around, light a Molotov cocktail, and throw it at Frank. This is the time to attack; just sidestep the cocktail, then hit Paul with a melee weapon while he recovers from the throw. }} Paul's Defeat There's a fire extinguisher nearby, close to Paul's head next to the shelf of clothing. Put the fire on Paul out with the fire extinguisher. Standing near his head works best, as the foam appear drops on his pants. If needed, a second one is in the closet of the store where Mindy and Debbie are, but Paul will probably die before Frank can grab it. Putting the fire out is the most difficult part of this boss fight. Paul is the only psychopath that Frank can rescue.Dead Rising: Items Guide by JungleFender, GameFAQs, (March 23, 2008). Don't use first person mode to try and put Paul out, as Frank will only throw the fire extinguisher at Paul. When Frank puts the fire out Paul will be at less than half health. Give Paul some food. If Paul dies, take a photo of him for part of the Psycho Collector and Psycho Taker achievements. Whether Paul dies or not, Frank will get the "Psychopath Defeated" bonus of 30,000 Prestige Points. Escorting Survivors Open the stock room door and find Mindy Baker and Debbie Willett, speak to them briefly and they will join. Escort Paul, Debbie and Mindy back to the security room through the restroom secret passage opened up by Greg in Out of Control. Paul will later give Frank infinite Molotov cocktails if Frank completes the scoop Paul's Present. Trivia * Many players who haven't ended up using the fire extinguisher usually end up throwing it at Paul because they think it is an item that can be 'fired' while aiming. * Should the fire extinguisher in the store be used up or destroyed before saving Paul, there is another outside by the base of the Space Rider and one in the room where Mindy and Debbie are found. *There are two Photo Ops available for Paul. The first one occurs when Paul successfully hits Frank with a Molotov cocktail. The second is when Paul's crotch is on fire. *There is a minor glitch where Mindy and Debbie die if you enter Wonderland Plaza, leave, and don't activate this scoop. Mindy and Debbie will lose health and die like every other survivor, but this scoop remains active. If the scoop is activated later, Mindy and Debbie will still show up in the cutscene and the fight with Paul will commence. However, when the cutscene ends, Mindy and Debbie will still be dead. *Because Paul calls Frank later in Paul's Present, he is required to live for the Transmissionary achievement. Gallery /Gallery}} Dead rising long haired punk (7).png|Opening the door... Dead rising long haired punk (8).png|...and freeing the women Dead rising long haired punk (9).png|The women join Frank Dead rising long haired punk (5).png|Paul has been saved Dead rising long haired punk (6).png|Paul Carson Joined! File:Om0060.jpg|Remote-controlled car with explosives References Category:Dead Rising Scoops